Pequeno Whovian
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Translation of LittleWhovian by cheri1. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, que alienígena fabuloso e Grã-Bretanha, Grã-Bretanha, Grã-Bretanha, que país fabuloso. Vamos ver o que acontece quando o mundo da Grã-Bretanha e do mundo de Doctor Who colide.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Translation_**** of "Little Whovian" by****_ cheri1_**** to portuguese.**

**Original story on this website: **s/9432926/1/Little-Whovian

**Original Summary:** Doctor Who/Little Britain crossover. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, what a fabulous alien and Britain, Britain, Britain, what a fabulous country. Let's see what happens when the world of Great Britain and the world of Doctor Who colllide.

**Rated:** M

_Humor/Parody_

10th Doctor/The Master

* * *

_**Divirtam-se! E review, ok?**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

_**Voz de Tom Baker:**__ Grã-Bretanha, Grã-Bretanha, Grã-Bretanha, lar do lábio superior rígido, Downton Abbey e Jedward. Onde aliens visitam-nos diariamente com consequências hilariantes e eu deveria saber, eu costumava ser um. Portanto, vamos ter um olhar carinhoso sobre a vida e os amores do povo da Grã-Bretanha._

_**Voz de Tom Baker:**__ É mais um dia ensolarado no Valiant, o Doctor e seu mestre, o Mestre, está passando mais um dia na companhia um do outro. O Mestre envelheceu o Doctor até que ele ter cem anos de idade, que me faz lembrar do tempo eu me tornei um homem velho e tinha realmente uma boa merda pela primeira vez em muitos anos..._

O Doctor sentou-se calmamente em sua cadeira de rodas dentro da sala de conferências do Valiant, olhando para fora da janela quando o Mestre entrou no quarto e caminhou até ele...

"Bom dia, Doutor, é uma bela manhã, não é?" o Mestre disse, inclinando-se sobre a cadeira para olhar para ele.

"Sim", disse o médico, impassível, enquanto olhava pela janela.

"É hora de levá-lo à casa de banho para que você não se sujar e fazer uma bagunça. Isso seria um tumulto certo, não é?" o Mestre disse a ele.

"Sim, eu sei", disse o médico, ainda olhando para fora da janela.

"Bem, você apenas sentar ali mesmo e ver as nuvens, enquanto eu vou dizer a um guarda que eu vou levá-lo ao banheiro. Certo?"

"Sim".

O Mestre afastou-se da cadeira de rodas e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a e enfiou a cabeça para fora. O doutor olhou para ele e para o momento em que ele estava envolvido em uma conversa com o guarda do lado de fora da sala, o médico saltou da cadeira e correu ao redor da sala duas vezes antes de parar pela sua cadeira de rodas, pulando para cima e para baixo ao lado dele e lançando os honorários_ (?)_ nas costas do Mestre. Então ele rapidamente se senta novamente e se torna passivo novamente segundos antes de o Mestre coloca a cabeça para trás no quarto.

"Certo", o Mestre disse, agarrando o guiador na parte de trás da cadeira de rodas, "Vamos levá-lo ao banheiro, então."

O doutor sentou-se impassível enquanto o Mestre virou a cadeira de rodas e rodou para o elevador na parte de trás da sala.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**(Voz de Tom Baker):** _É meio-dia, na cidade de Cardiff e confirmado homossexual, Jack Harkness, está realizando uma reunião com sua equipa nas profundezas de Torchwood..._

Owen, Tosh, Ianto e Gwen se sentar em uma mesa de madeira na sala de conferências do Hub. Todos eles estão ficando impacientes porque Jack Harkness está atrasado para a reunião.

"Onde ele está?" Owen disse. "Será que ele não percebe que também tenho coisas para fazer?"

"Ele vai ficar aqui", disse Gwen. "Apenas seja paciente."

"Eu tenho uma autópsia alienígena e gostaria de terminá-lo antes da meia-noite", Owen disse com um suspiro irritado.

Todos olharam para a porta quando abriu. Jack entrou na sala vestindo uma roupa de borracha preta.

"Desculpa a todos", disse ele quando ele se sentou em sua cadeira. "Eu tive um pouco de problemas no autocarro agora."

"Que tipo de problema?" Tosh disse. "Aliens?"

"Não", disse Jack. "As pessoas estavam comentando sobre a minha roupa e quão ridículo que parece. O descaramento de algumas pessoas!"

"Bem, para ser honesto, isso se parece pateta", Owen disse a ele. A boca de Jack se abriu.

"Como você ousa falar assim comigo, Owen! Estou orgulhoso de quem eu sou, especialmente porque eu sou o único gay da aldeia!"  
"E aldeia, quer dizer Cardiff?" Gwen disse.  
"Exatamente! Eu sou o único gay da aldeia e eu não vou ser intimidado por fanáticos que têm um problema com eu ser gay."  
"Eu não tenho um problema com você ser gay, eu tenho um problema com suas escolhas de moda", Owen disse, apontando para a sua roupa. "E, por ser o único gay na assim chamada aldeia, acredito Cardiff tem mais de uma pessoa gay nele."  
"Treta. Eu sou o único gay da aldeia!" Jack disse com desdém."Seja qual for, amigo, vamos simplesmente começar com o encontro", Owen disse, revirando os olhos.  
"Muito bem", Jack disse, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e olhando para a sua equipe. "Primeiro item da agenda, eu acredito que há uma necessidade de um dia do orgulho gay em Cardiff para que eu possa mostrar todos os não-gays como fabuloso ser gay pode ser."  
Ele fez uma pausa para comentários enquanto sua equipa se entreolharam.  
"Jack, eu acho Cardiff já tem um dia do orgulho gay", disse Tosh. Jack deu a ela um olhar chocado.  
"Como é que é? Eu só agora pensei na ideia.", disse ele.  
"Companheiro, você não é o único homossexual em Cardiff, certo?" Owen disse, tentando ser paciente com ele.  
"Eu sou o único gay da aldeia!" Jack disse, batendo com o punho na mesa. "Qualquer um que diga o contrário está sendo um grande mentiroso!"  
"Tudo bem, eu sou um grande mentiroso, então", Owen disse, jogando as mãos para cima no ar. "Apenas passar para o próximo item do negócio."  
"Não há nenhum outro item, eu só acho Cardiff precisa de um dia do orgulho gay."  
A equipe de Jack o encarou.  
"Você nos chamou aqui para isso?" Owen disse.  
"Sim. Eu acho que a necessidade de um dia do orgulho gay é importante, especialmente porque eu sou a representante gay para Cardiff e eu preciso educar a todos sobre quão glorioso é ser gay.""Certo. Vou voltar para o alienígena aberto agora", Owen disse, levantando-se da cadeira. "Alguém mais quer se juntar a mim?"  
Tosh, Ianto e Gwen saltou de seus assentos e seguiu Owen fora da sala, enquanto Jack olhou para eles.  
"Veja! É por isso que precisamos ter um dia do orgulho gay aqui", ele gritou, enquanto caminhavam para fora da sala. "Este é o tipo de preconceito eu recebo no dia a dia por aqui! Estou orgulhoso de ser o único gay da aldeia e muitos não entendem isso!"  
Ele suspirou quando Owen fechou a porta, deixando Jack sozinho no quarto com seus pensamentos de um dia do orgulho gay em Cardiff.

* * *

_Desculpem o espaço entre os paragrafos. __**Review, please!**_


End file.
